Crimson Espy
by Falafal
Summary: Chap. 4 up! What would happen if Buu were never created? Now that Goku is gone, Gohan has to tend to his last years in Orange Star High. Yet all is not as it seems.
1. Bonds of Friendship

Title: Crimson Espy Author: Falafal Pairing: Gohan/Videl, that's it so far. Rating: PG - just in case Warning: AU, and the usual mention of death seen the series. Not much in this part.  
  
Summary: The World Martial Arts Tournament is over, yet Yamu and Spopovich never turned up. What would happen if Buu were never created? Now that Goku is gone, Gohan has to tend to his last years in Orange Star High. Yet all is not as it seems, a new power is arising. Did you think that in the years that the Z heroes have fought and protected the earth, they would go unnoticed?  
  
Notes: The school details/running of system are created similar to the Australian system, since that is the only I know. This is my first Dragon Ball Z Fanfic, so be kind please.  
  
I'd absolutely love feedback.  
  
//memories// "speech" thoughts  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Letting out a weary yawn Gohan descended onto the marble balcony that led into Videl's bedroom. The act was had become a natural event since the ending of the tournament five weeks before. He could remember the day as clearly as if it were but the day before.  
  
// "And the winner and still world champion.HERCULE!" Goku lay upon his back, just out of the ring, watching the clouds float by, as that goofy grin of his washed across his face. All his friends watching collapsed in confusion and amazement. The saijin had purposely taken the fall to keep his family out of the light that is the media. //  
  
Shaking his head Gohan rid the vision of his smiling father just in time to halt the tears. Those tears he had swore not to shed. For his family. For in truth he still blamed himself for his father's death. He believed he had no right then for tears. Videl should be back from her morning training, he decided as he glanced at his watch, 8:17am. Knocking clumsily upon the glass pane, he cringed as he acknowledged a soft crack. Pulling back sharply he grinned innocently as a blue eyed face appeared as the door opened.  
  
"Gohan, I hope you haven't broken anything!" Videl scowled, studying the hair crack in the glass. Meanwhile Gohan rubbed the back of his head, blushing.  
  
"S..Sorry Videl"  
  
"Uh, don't worry" Taking his elbow gently she led him into her room, white organisation. Twice the size of his own. Though he was never jealous. How could he ever be jealous? Leaning down he placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. Her skin as fine as silk yet still damp from her shower.  
  
"Come on, Sharpner's giving us a lift" letting out a humored laugh she continued "He wants to show off his new child. Probably some sports convertible or such"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sharpner was waiting by Hercule's mansion inside his new metallic green convertible, just as Videl predicted, the familiar Capsule Corp logo engraved upon the end of the hood.  
  
"It's about time!" The blonde teen's voice riddled with harmless impatience. Gohan's relationship with Sharpner had changed quite a bit since the night of the incident,  
  
// Gohan leant back against the cool stone of the alley wall, strategically hidden in shadows. After running about the city under the evening's warmth, his costume began to toast his skin. Glancing around he risked removing the helmet to release the excess heat. At that moment the bright lights of a passing ambulance flashed, illuminating the small side street. Gohan was revealed! There was a sudden impact of metal against concrete from the end of the alley as a garbage can was senselessly knocked to the ground. The saijin fumbled to get his helmet back over his face but was too late. Sharpner's muscled form slumped wide-eyed against the opposite wall.//  
  
Hearing the engine move into life as his friend twisted the key Gohan slipped into the back seat. The blonde driver punched him playfully upon the shoulder before greeting Videl. It was a worrying thought. His new friend had had an eye for Videl before he had met either of them. Despite this, after the Tournament Sharpner had suddenly stopped bringing Videl flowers, his glances halted. The sport major was more perceptive then Gohan first thought. He knew how much he needed them. Their support. There is only so much your family can do. He had a new mind to speak with, to spill his thoughts and the tough exteriored teen in front of him had provided that outlet.  
  
"Find something interesting?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Gohan realised he was staring at Sharpner's face who looked at him, with raised eyebrows, through the rear vision mirror.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Halfway towards the school grounds they stopped to pick up Erasa who cheerfully hopped into the free driver's side seat. Wearing her usual green top, she easily blended into the metallic colour of Sharpner's car.  
  
"So this is your new ride. It's great!" Erasa let her eyes wash over the vehicle's workings, fascinated.  
  
"Where'd you get the money to buy it?" the shorthaired girl asked curiously.  
  
"Gohan hooked me up with his friends at Capsule Corp. Got a good deal"  
  
The young saijin was about the reply when the school came into view, normally not a sight, which stopped a conversation. Yet the strange presence of several dark government vehicles and the addition of lengthy lines of waiting students, saw the exception.  
  
The four remained silent as Sharpner halted in the student parking allotments.  
  
"What's going on?" Finally Videl spoke while the convertible was secured, however no one of them could answer. Gripping his bag over his shoulder Gohan took Videl's hand firmly yet lightly, following Sharpner and Erasa towards the school entrance.  
  
Before the awaiting column of students five dark suited men individually moved what looked to be a metal detector over about the body of each student. By instinct Gohan pulled down his energy signature, hiding his Ki.  
  
This had never occurred before, causing Gohan to worry. Yet he was overly curious, his father's trait.  
  
'Perhaps, a famous musician or what is visiting' Gohan thought 'Wishful thinking'. 


	2. No Heroes

Title: Crimson Espy 2/? - No Heroes Author: Falafal84 Pairing: Gohan/Videl, Vegeta/Bulma, Rating: PG-13 Warning: AU, ill Trunks, Angst (this is debatable, one friend said there was, another said 'definitely not', opinions?) Archive: Not as of yet, email falafal84@yahoo.com.au  
  
Summary: The World Martial Arts Tournament is over, yet Yamu and Spopovich never turned up. What would happen if Buu were never created? Now that Goku is gone, Gohan has to tend to his last years in Orange Star High. Yet all is not as it seems, a new power is arising. Did you think that in the years that the Z heroes have fought and protected the earth, they would go unnoticed?  
  
Notes: The school details/running of system are created similar to the Australian system, since that is the only I know. This is my first Dragon Ball Z Fanfic, so be kind please. I haven't had a chance to properly edit and read over the chapters for lack of time, yet two of my friend read it over.  
  
I'd absolutely love feedback.  
  
////memories//// "speech" thoughts  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
'In truth there are no heroes. For heroes always liberate. Never fail.' Anonymous  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Name?" the dull speech of the man alone caused him to yawn. As the machine was washed over his body, steady beeps radiated from the nearby laptop.  
  
"Gohan Son"  
  
Gohan kept his power hidden with increased intensity as a horrid feeling struck his stomach.  
  
"Next"  
  
"Videl Satan"  
  
"Next"  
  
"Joseph."  
  
Walking towards their lockers, the voices of agitated students surrounded them.  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" Erasa asked curiously. Sharpner shrugged,  
  
"Crack down on weapons?"  
  
"But there were never any here" replied Videl.  
  
Gohan tried to listen however that horrid feeling began to torment him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Father!"  
  
Trunks burst through the hallway of his Capsule Corp home, breathing heavily for loss of energy. His young form moved in a beeline towards the gravity chamber, the knowledge that his mother was away on business ticking over in his mind.  
  
"father."  
  
Voice weakening he fell heavily on the doorframe and pressed a large red button, which below read, *Emergency Stop*. Moments later from behind the closed door came the enraged cry of Vegeta. Trunk's muscles jerked, his chest heaving as the heavy steel door slid open.  
  
"Trunks!! What are you.?" Vegeta's fuming face receded as his silver locked son fell towards him taking grip of his sweat covered tank top. Swiftly catching the boy, Vegeta took him somewhat gently in his arms,  
  
"What happened?! You should be at school!" Vegeta's voice while in it's usual tone sustained a most rare emotion. Fear.  
  
".Goten, they got Goten."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Black s-suits."  
  
Trunk's vision began to blur, the memory of his interrupted training session with Goten egged on by the burning pain upon his wrist, which he gripped protectively.  
  
//// The usual business of a week day morning began to awake in the depths of West City. Two boys could be heard in unconstrained laughter, yet hidden from view by a towering fence. Considered the pinnacle of innocence, their calming chuckles gave way to heavy breathing. Yet these children were seen as far from innocent when the neighbouring wrinkled do-gooder was concerned.  
  
"Another round?" Goten's head popped up from glistening grass eyes questioning Trunk's hopefully. Draped across a remarkably low tree branch, Trunk's studied the grass soundlessly.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Face it Goten, you're never gonna beat me!" Grinning teasingly the 8 year old leapt up onto the branch, taking a fighting stance whilst gaining balance.  
  
"We'll see!"  
  
"Wait a minute, we're gonna be late for school"  
  
Letting out a surprised chuckled Goten rose to his feet,  
  
"Since when 'ave you worried about school"  
  
"Since your mother threatened to.well, you know your mum!"  
  
"Ok, let's."  
  
Goten's voice was suddenly cut short. His eyes wide in fear and surprise. Locking eyes with his friend, Goku's youngest began to tremble softly.  
  
"Goten.? School's not that bad" Whilst hinted with humor, Trunk's voice was tense.  
  
Goten reached back to his neck slowly causing Trunk's to run forward at the sight of the object in his friend's hand. Bright red feathers, transparent plastic and the glint of light as it reflects off the tip of a sharp needle. Goten remained on his feet, yet his hands had begun to shake.  
  
"Trunks.? I feel tired" The dart fell from the boy's fingers as he was led towards the nearest doorway. ////  
  
What happened next was but a blur in Trunk's memory. It had happened so fast. No reason. A warm liquid began to form in the corners of his eyes. He had been unable to save his friend.  
  
//// Goten jerked as a second dart appeared in his neck. (1) Letting his friend drop, Trunks began to power up, light blue (not sure of his colour of power level before SSJ) wisps surrounding his body.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
His answer was the sound of a speeding dart. Listening carefully he was able to roll back his left shoulder, avoiding the weapon. Another grazed his right ear. In shock he relaxed the matching hand, touching his swelling in anger.  
  
Burning flames seemed to lick at his raised wrist.  
  
Trunks froze as black suits leapt from the top of the wall, fell from the Capsule Corp building behind him, just appeared. He could feel his energy slowly draining, moved as best he could to block the black suits path to Goten yet when he tried to increase his power he felt it feed the ever- increasing need for sleep.  
  
His arms were suddenly grabbed, vision swaying. Instinctually he relaxed his arms and pulled swiftly down towards him. He was too late. Goten had disappeared. The black suits moved away as Trunk's ran limply into his home. //// Standing protectively over his son Vegeta called Bulma from the large lounge. His eyes burning with unrelenting fury, pacing. Someone had harmed his son. Kakarrot's son, he had sworn a silent vow to watch over them.  
  
***************************  
  
(1) I know some would believe that a bullet or needle as is above would not pierce a saiyan's skin easily. This will be explained in the future. And do remember, Goten and Trunks are but 7 & 8 year olds. 


	3. Don't turn out the light

Title: Crimson Espy 3/? - Don't turn out the light Author: Falafal84 Pairing: Gohan/Videl, Vegeta/Bulma, Rating: M Warning: AU, violence, Angst (this is debatable, one friend said there was, another said 'definitely not', opinions?) Archive: Not as of yet, email falafal84@yahoo.com.au  
  
Summary: The World Martial Arts Tournament is over, yet Yamu and Spopovich never turned up. What would happen if Buu were never created? Now that Goku is gone, Gohan has to tend to his last years in Orange Star High. Yet all is not as it seems, a new power is arising. Did you think that in the years that the Z heroes have fought and protected the earth, they would go unnoticed?  
  
Notes: The school details/running of system are created similar to the Australian system, since that is the only I know. This is my first Dragon Ball Z Fanfic, so be kind please.  
  
I'd absolutely love feedback.  
  
////memories//// "speech" 'thoughts'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
'I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away...Don't turn away, Don't try to hide, Don't close your eyes, Don't turn out the light, Never Sleep Never Die!' Evanesence  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darkness. Cold. Pain.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
The boy's eyes flickered open, vision blurred. His body shivered with the realisation of the low temperature, the first aspect his mind found.  
  
*Beep Bleep Beep Bleep*  
  
As his senses crept into form the small being distinguished the regular intervals of a mechanical tone, the muffled voices of several forms around him.  
  
"He's...dose...modified..."  
  
Groaning he felt a small prick upon his arm. Within moment his head grew heavy, eyelids plunging. But at the same time he remembered what had happened.  
  
"T-trunks?" rough and barely audible, Goten's voice brought new fight into his soul. When no one soothed him, his mother's voice didn't arrive at his side, panic stuck. He wanted to know what was going on and would not sleep until he found out.  
  
Shaking his head he pushed himself up only to have his chest and arms restrained. He looked down to find white straps tightened across his bare chest, arms and two on his legs. Eyes widened as he found only white shorts covered his body, needles, tubes and small pads covering his torso.  
  
It was instinct that saw him tighten his fists and tear the restraints on his arms. Almost immediately there were cries of alarm, hands forced down upon him, uselessly. Closing his eyes he reached deep within himself and found that spark which constantly nagged him. That spark, which brought him power, saw humans cower. Screaming, carrying that spark to the surface, waves of energy radiated from his skin. Bodies flung uncontrollably into the walls surrounding them with deadly force, skin tingling, his hair dancing up from his face. Golden fumes spun about him, his raven hair taking golden presence.  
  
The tubes and needles connected to him flew from his skin and finally the restraints disintegrated. Jumping up onto the bed, Goten glanced around and found the room quite large. About the sides many machines softly hummed in motion, then huddled bodies of white-coated staff.  
  
"Sit down, senseless child!"  
  
A sudden voice bellowed from a speaker in the far corner. Still in SSJ level Goten stumbled backwards, eyes darting.  
  
"Let me go!" his childlike voice almost broken, fear hinting.  
  
"My dear child, do not fear. You are in no danger. We just need a few things, you understand"  
  
Moments later the metal door slid gradually open, in defense Goten brought forth,  
  
"Kah-Meh-Ha-Meh-...ugh!"  
  
The young half saiyan was struck back by a powerful blast before he had a chance to complete the hereditary technique. Slamming into the metal wall behind him, creating but a small dent, Goten fell back onto the bed.  
  
By this time the medication given to him began to steal his energy, his eyes slowly closing,  
  
"Don't close your eyes" speaking to himself Goten pulled himself to his knees.  
  
Fire burned across his face as a fist struck him from the bunk,  
  
"Gohan..." instinctively the 8-year-old cried for his brother, arms shaking. He would not give up, unbeknownst to him a trait of his father.  
  
"It is best if you co-operate, Goten" the deep bodiless voice appeared once more,  
  
"Please let me go" with his body leant over the white tiled floor, hands propping up his torso, Goten's tears began to streak down onto his cheeks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
It was more then a weak stomach. Deep within, his senses blistered anxiety, a link broken. Somewhere a soul was calling, crying, anguish. He had never felt this fearful in his life. He needed to help.  
  
'Someone is calling me. How can I just sit here? ... No, it's just a bad feeling. Just those so called weapon checks'  
  
"Gohan?" the soft voice and comforting hand upon his shoulder brought him from his thoughts. For the first time he realised the dull pain throbbing in his palm. Letting his eyes drop he slowly opened his tightened fist only to cause the fall of a drop of blood.  
  
"Your bleeding?" Voiced Videl  
  
"I've got a pen you can borrow" Erasa offered with hinted humor.  
  
"Uh...thanks," releasing the broken plastic, which was once his pen, Gohan wiped his hands. "but I'm fine" turning his head, Sharpner's puzzled face greeted him,  
  
"You really should join the wrestling team" a grin suddenly stretched across his friend's face. Erasa lowered the pen she offered and shook her head, turning back to the lecturing English teacher.  
  
"You guys know I don't like fighting" Gohan replied and took Videl's hand. A worried expression remained on her face.  
  
"Too bad" Sharpner's attention turned back to the lesson at hand before the teacher's eyes caught them distracted. It often occurred 'out of the blue' that the half Saiyan would reveal his extraordinary strength, break a glass test tube in chemistry, throw a cricket ball across the school, which would accidentally interrupt a middle school class by smashing a window. Still Sharpner and Erasa, not knowing his saiyan heritage, did not question him continually.  
  
//// "I've always had above average strength in my arms" Gohan told his blonde friends at their questioning. Videl raised an eyebrow, acknowledged of his family. ////  
  
Although, Sharpner was still curious and picked at him when the subject arose. Just as he had discovered Saiya-man's true identity, he would find the truth behind Gohan's remarkable strength. But until that day Gohan would keep 'his' secret and Sharpner would not bother him on the subject. Pulling a spare black biro from the pocket of his cream shirt he began to copy the words spoken, trying his best to divert his attention from his anxious thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
"...of his action of battery?" These words were spoken by Hamlet in Act 5 Scene 1. They express Hamlet's wonder...Sir?"  
  
The unplanned entrance of the high school principal caught everyone's attention. The short greying man hesitantly entered the large classroom, clearing his throat on the way. It was only moments later that a pair of the men, who swept them in the school's entrance that morning, followed the undersized man through the doorway. Gohan tensed as the principal pushed his black rimmed glasses down to the end of his nose and searched the seated students until he came upon Videl.  
  
"Mr Edwards, these men need a few words with Miss Satan"  
  
"Ah, certainly Sir" The English teacher nodded to Hercule's daughter who slowly stood. Yet before she could reach her full height Gohan had caught her arm and whispered,  
  
"Don't go. I've got a bad feeling about this"  
  
"I can't just refuse them, it's simply a security check" giving him a confident smile she took up her books "Besides you how father is"  
  
"But Videl..."  
  
"This happens all the time"  
  
Videl was making her way through the seated students before Gohan had a chance to reply. As she disappeared from the room, he began to rap his fingers nervously.  
  
"Calm down bud. Videl can take care of herself" sighing he nodded in agreement with Sharpner. He had been training with Videl for quite some time and her Ki had become quite noticable. The only reason Gohan kept training was to ensure Videl and Goten could protect themselves. In his eyes he believed that violence led to deprivation only. He had fought in the tournament only to keep his father in high spirits. A mask. Perhaps to please Piccilo as well, it would keep them off his back. Videl had lost in her second match, against 18. It was but the week before that she had successfully controlled the path of her power blast.  
  
'Sure, she can take care of herself.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dende," High above the ground in the outlook, earth's guardian looked up from his reading to find Piccilo walking towards him.  
  
"Good morning Piccilo"  
  
"Where's Goten?"  
  
"He's down with his family," the small green nameck answered in confusion "you know that"  
  
"I made a promise, a vow, to Goku," Piccilo turned to watch the morning sky through a nearby window "that when he left I would watch over his family"  
  
"And so you do, they're..."  
  
"Dende! I have kept a lock on their Ki and this morning Goten's faded out" turning quickly he faced the guardian "I cannot sense him but perhaps as Earth's guardian you can"  
  
"Of course, I will try"  
  
Closing his eyes, Dende let his senses encompass earth's atmosphere. Recollecting Goten's individual Ki he searched frantically for Goku's youngest. Piccilo was correct, Goten was extremely difficult to sense. The guardian's face strained as he searched deeper, until...  
  
"There!" he placed a hand on piccillo's arm causing a smile to slink across older face.  
  
"How'd he get there?" Dende questioned "That's 15 miles beneath the surface" 


	4. Want, Take, Weak, Strong!

Title: Crimson Espy 4/? - Want, Take, Weak, Strong! Author: Falafal84 Pairing: Gohan/Videl, Vegeta/Bulma, Rating: PG - 13 Warning: AU, ill Trunks, Angst (this is debatable, one friend said there was, another said 'definitely not', opinions?) Archive: Not as of yet, email falafal84@yahoo.com.au Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any matter, which relates to the quotes I recite. I do own Conlai and Donn-Eber, if you're curious.  
  
Summary: The World Martial Arts Tournament is over, yet Yamu and Spopovich never turned up. What would happen if Buu were never created? Now that Goku is gone, Gohan has to tend to his last years in Orange Star High. Yet all is not as it seems, a new power is arising. Did you think that in the years that the Z heroes have fought and protected the earth, they would go unnoticed?  
  
Notes: This is a chapter whose form is reflective of my rpg (improv.) style, the short scenes of several characters, flashes to different scenes. This is partly because I'm not sure which character/s point of view and actions the remainder of the story will be based around (how embarrassing ^_^). I realise that this chap. raises more questions than it answers. Sorry about that. 'All will be revealed'. I've had several requests by both message board and email for Vegeta to do some 'butt kicking'. For those who asked, it will be quite soon. Oh, and I realise Gohan seems to be getting no where, ^_^.  
  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed!  
  
////memories//// "speech" 'thoughts'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"There are two types of people in this world, those who take and those who want" Boss of Bosses  
  
"The 'Center' owns you and there's nothing you can do about it" The Pretender  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"He's definitely alive," Dende glanced down to the land below from the edge of the lookout, "Although his Ki is impossible to ascertain, it keeps.shifting. I can't explain it"  
  
"I'm going down" the namek's hard voice caught the guardian off guard,  
  
"But we don't know where he is. What are you going to do?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
With reddened eyes, wearied head and aching wrist Trunks slipped from Capsule Corp whilst his mother turned her back. The midday sun peaked, the young boy's skin shimmered as the cloudless sky baked his body, which still was covered in a gray and white school uniform.  
  
Taking no care as to whether the public below could see his form flying just meters above the gathered buildings he zigzagged the streets, searching for his lost friend whilst taking care to avoid his father who indeed would send him home.  
  
With flashes he would catch glimpses of black suits or a uniform, mistaken for Goten's causing him to halt suddenly. Only to find his assumptions false.  
  
In the distance Trunks made out a figure above a tall building, his black hair unmistakable. Startled he spun and made his way towards Satan City,  
  
"I ought to tell Gohan, shouldn't take long if I hurry"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Atop the tallest building, wind swept his unnaturally dark hair with chest locked in by crossed arms Vegeta scanned the streets below. His hunt for the beings who had attacked his son was taking no development. Each time he picked out a black suit the figure would duck into a corporate building, obviously moving to their regular employment.  
  
Frustration began to engulf him. No respectful warrior hides themselves, sneaks in shroud to pick off but children. Each enemy he had faced made themselves known, their intentions shown. Yet this new opposition, he believed, must in fact be of limited power. Why else would they hide their position?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gohan's eyes gazed blankly into the white bread before him, fingers picking aimlessly at the sandwich crust. The voices of his peers muffled to his ears as his thoughts moved over Videl's departure,  
  
//// Hercule's daughter stopped him outside his second class,  
  
"What."  
  
Videl put a finger up to his mouth,  
  
"There's been a security scare, dad wants me to return home for the remainder of the day"  
  
Two black suited guards awaited her, yet on closer inspection Gohan found them unrecognizable. He knew each security guard of the Satan's staff,  
  
"Who are they?" nodding to the two men  
  
"Huh? Oh, Father must have hired them sometime last week" she shrugged and squeezed his hand, "I'll see you tomorrow" ////  
  
He hadn't protested. Hadn't made any move to stop her, change her mind. An event such as this was not uncommon, why should he worry?  
  
'But I am worrying'  
  
The sudden appearance of a light hand on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts. Looking up he observed Erasa sit down with that typical worry stroke her eyes,  
  
"What's with you today Gohan?"  
  
"Me? Nothing, everything's fine" smiling he scratched the back of his head, before taking a large bite from his sandwich. Moment's later Sharpner slumped into a seat opposite them, face tormented,  
  
"Ms Cliff's exams are torture. Got me outta speaking to those goons, Cliff refused to let me leave"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Respectful silence. The soft mutter of medical engines, hushed breath of a human soul, saiyan child. The room remained deserted of all except two. A captured youth and its human guardian.  
  
Leaning back the older teenager let his eyes slip open, sweep the dark pupils to his charge, the small child he was instructed to watch over, teach, transform. The fragile form beside him was to become a tool, deadly, valued. While he watched the innocent face of the limp child his thoughts began to falter,  
  
"You don't deserve this" in a whisper, he pushed a stray hair from Goten's face "But you're blood is mixed, the power we need flows through your veins"  
  
The regretful tone in his voice lightened as a thought sprung to mind,  
  
"You'd have a friend if those suits weren't so incompetent. No offense, you are abnormally strong, perhaps."  
  
His voice was interrupted by the tones of a security code, distinct slide of the heavy door.  
  
"Conlai[1]" that voice, familiar, torrential. Doctor Donn[2] Eber called his name.  
  
Stepping from the shadow cast down by the doorframe, a figure moved with refined grace. Standing prominent, the middle age man's slender limbs engulfed the entrance, snow touched hair stroked his shoulders.  
  
"Take a break"  
  
"Sir, I've been ordered to guard the child. No exceptions"  
  
"Do not question me!"  
  
Pushing himself from the chair, the senses in his hands were dulled by a leather protection. The raven gloves masked the truth enclosed in his right palm, an irregular swell traced his fingers, circled the extremity's center. A sudden edgeless pressure caused him to rub his hands gently whilst moving towards the door.  
  
"See ya soon kid" whispering his farewell Conlai moved, head bowed, past the doctor whose white dress jacket contrasted his own black leather coat. Behind the doctor waited two specialists, one held a small metallic box. Eyeing it as he passed, he cursed himself for speaking in such a tone to the fierce man, dreading the consequences of his actions.  
  
'I'm lucky to be allowed to oversee the child'  
  
Agitated he brushed a hand over his firmly tied hair. His chocolate strands shone softly in light of the fluorescent bulbs overhead. His footsteps took a common route,  
  
* Second left, first right, right elevator *  
  
At common intervals guards, possessing the supplied firearms, would pass him in the halls asking for I.D. (the plastic slip, which was kept tucked in his shirt pocket).  
  
Conlai leant against the mirrored walls as the elevator rose. If he closed his eyes he could hear the second lift rising not too far away, echoing through the soil, the wires. He had learnt of it's sound in the past four months, during what seemed like endless trips into the earth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Waiting until the door was secured, the doctor moved to Goten's side, glancing to the machines. His face seemed cleansed of all emotion as he slipped an additional drug into the boys system, noting a flutter of his eyelids.  
  
Keeping his eyes on his subject, Donn held out a hand to one of the men behind him, rather impatiently. It was but moments later that a silver headband was handed to him, which had been hidden in the silver briefcase.  
  
"Position him"  
  
At his word the second assistant moved to the opposite side of the bed, gently pushing Goten's hair from his face, shifting his head so that his face was level. After he gave the boy's status one last look over, Donn pushed the band across his forehead, securing it by pushing in the ends close to his temples. It curved so that it dipped in the center of the forehead, a sharp point at the bottom. Behind the band several small needles pierced his skin, small drops of blood rolling idly down his pale skin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Beneath the outer mask, Goten's mind fought, took form and let his fear, hostility push back the unknown intruder. He was afraid and not hesitant to admit so. It was strange. He knew an anaesthetic streamed through his system, normally his blood had been able to destroy any traces within minutes. This drug was different, sharp, individual. As if specialised for his saiyan blood, the chemicals overpowered him.  
  
'So close'  
  
He was swiftly pushed from consciousness, driven deep into the areas of dreams. Removed from the pain of his physical form, far from the slow domination over his mind.  
  
His control seeping away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
[1] = Conlai is a figure from Celtic Mythology. Son of the hero Cuchulainn and the warrior women Aoifa (from the Land of Shadows). His father left before he was born leaving his mother a golden ring. Years later Conlai journeyed to Ulster to challenge the warriors. Unacknowledged of each other's identity, Conlai and his father fought, ending in the son's death. His father realised who Conlai was when he saw the gold ring on his finger.  
  
[2] = Donn is also a figure from Celtic Mythology, known as the 'The Dark One'. He was the God of the Dead and gathers souls around him as they assemble on his stormy island before setting out on their journey to the otherworld. Eber is a figure also in Celtic Mythology but has little to do with Donn, except that on occasions Donn was mistaken for Eber, but other then that I just like the name! 


End file.
